Two Men
by Claggart
Summary: Severus awakes every morning before Harry.


A/N: Just a little dribble I wrote to avoid doing homework.

**Two Men**

There are times...when it is darkest in our rooms, and no sunlight trespasses. And I can only see a faint outline of your body on the bed. My fingers hover over your face, your cheeks, your eyes. And I wonder...

What do you see in your world of dreams?

His eyelids crack open like the megalithic doors of ancient Egyptian tombs – such an effort! The tanned palms of his hands slowly wipe away the sand in the corners. Those eyes of his...killing curse green.

"Good morning," he says to me through the darkness. "Are you awake?" He asks quickly, in a quiet whisper. I always wake before him, but he still thinks that one day I will sleep in, and his chipper morning greetings will disturb me. I don't sleep much – I know how it worries him.

"I am awake."

I tell him that every morning. I am awake. I've been lying here making sure your heart keeps beating, and your lungs keep taking in air, and your eyes keep following your dreamed imaginings under paper thin lids. Oh yes, I am awake. Even more so than when we are making love, when we are fighting, when I am teaching.

I watch over you when you sleep. I am your guardian – your unyielding protector. When the darkness surrounds you and you are defenseless, that is when I am most awake. I may look relaxed as you blurrily peer at me, but I am never so wired, so in tune with our surroundings. Your weakness electrifies me. If my body could exist on energizing potions, I would never sleep. I would guard you always.

"Let's stay in bed today. We don't have anything we have to do – except each other, of course," he's leering at me suggestively. It's five in the morning when his breath stinks and his hair is a tangled rat's nest, and that innocent leer turns me on like a light switch.

He doesn't need me as a guardian now. He is awake. Now he needs me as a lover as I need him. My beautiful, precious boy.

"You have morning breath."

He sits up playfully, as if he is unaware that the world rests on his shoulders above him, as if he can't feel the burden when he is here in our bed.

Maybe he can't.

He produces his wand from under his pillow and casts cleaning charms on us. I merely watch him, a small smile tugging at my lips in response to his eagerness and unorthodox use of scouring charms.

He leans forward, his fingers are spread wide over the sheets; his golden body illuminates the room. If he were a cat, his tail would be raised behind him, twitching and swaying. His ears would be slicked to the back of his head. His seductive grin would be dangerous.

I see only the glint of his claws before he has pounced. I am his mouse.

The light of the fireplace flares suddenly. He abandons his assault on my lips and rolls off me. His lips pout instantly, one hand remains splayed over my chest as if the interruption has caught his attention but will not cause him to loose his mouse. His head tilts boyishly to the side.

I sit up in bed as Albus's head appears in the fire. Harry's hand slides down my chest as I rise, until his finger tips are the only connection between our bodies. His hand looks beautiful like that – ghosting over my chest as if he is about to reach into my ribcage and pluck out my heart. 

"What is it, Albus?"

This interruption is a pity. Ah well, the best laid plans of mice and men, so the saying goes...

The old man is averting his eyes for the sake of our privacy.

"Voldemort. New information has come to light. This could mean the end. Please come to my office as soon as possible. The Order is gathering."

His serious tone is belied by the purple night robes he wears covered in moving hot air balloons. His face fades away and the hearth goes cold.

The hand, which I had thought would surely pull away entirely, pushes on my chest forcefully. My head hits the pillow. The cat has not lost interest in his mouse.

"We could fuck fast?" He suggests, his forcefulness temporarily replaced by a questioning innocence. Yes, Harry, we could fuck any way you like. Name your time and place. I'll be there.

"We can't hold up the Order. Go get dressed."

"So much for staying in bed all day..." he mutters childishly as I walk past him towards the bathroom. I take pity on him as I always do.

I stop and kiss his cheek, bringing a hand up to tuck a flyaway strand of hair behind his ear.

"Maybe tomorrow morning."

I will be awake then too, waiting for you to wake as I always do.


End file.
